A Night At The Carnival
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Takes place a year after the end of the show and after Clifford's Really Big Movie. Clifford and his pals are excited for the carnival this year, and are hoping to see the amazing animals again


One fine at Emily Elizabeth's house, Clifford was waking up, he walked out of his doghouse and walked over to Emily Elizabeth's window, which Emily Elizabeth was just waking up. She wiped her eyes, yawned, and rushed to the window with a smile on her face. She opened the curtains, and her window and saw her big-red-dog looking at the window excited to see her.

"Clifford! Good morning boy!" She said in a happy tone. Clifford licked her from her bedroom window as she laughed. "Hang on boy, I'll get you some breakfast." Clifford was barking happy.

Emily Elizabeth came outside driving a truck, carrying tummy yummies, and filled Clifford's big dog-dish. "There you go boy, that should be enough." Clifford then began to eat.

Jetta then walked by the house. "Hey, Emily Elizabeth!" She smiled, waving. Clifford saw her and stopped eating and liked her face. "Oh, Clifford stop! Haha," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Jetta, I guess Clifford is happy to see you to." Emily Elizabeth said, giggling as she walked out of the truck she was giving Clifford his dog food with.

"Anyway, I just heard from Charlie the carnival is coming back to Birdwell Island, I'm so excited!" Jetta said.

Emily's eyes lit up, as she couldn't believe it had already been a year since Clifford went on his big adventure to get a life-time supply of dog food. "Wow, time sure goes by fast, I'm excited to see the amazing animals again."

Clifford overheard this and his tale was wagging and his tongue was hanging out. Emily Elizabeth petted him and said. "I know you're excited too, aren't you boy? It's gonna be fun for you to see your old friends again." Clifford braked.

"It's gonna be tomorrow night, I'll see ya there!" Jetta then walked away, waving goodbye.

Emily Elizabeth went back inside and Clifford finished eating and walked into his dog house. "I can't believe it, Shacklefured, Dorthy, and the rest, we're gonna get to see them again. Just wait till I tell T-bone and Cleo." Clifford said to himself.

A few hours later T-bone and Cleo were walking over to Clifford's dog house to play with him. "Hey, Clifford! What's up?" T-bone yelled.

"Everything is up with him, he's huge you silly." Cleo reminded T-bone laughing a little.

"It's just an expression Cleo." T-bone said

"Oh, umm... I knew that, haha," Cleo said, embarrassed, rolling her eyes, blushing.

Clifford walked out of his doghouse in excitement. "Hey, T-bone, hey Cleo! I got great news, the carnival is coming again, so we're gonna get to see Shackefured and the others again."

Cleo jumped happy, "Whoohoo! That was our best adventure ever, it'll be like reliving old times ain't this great T?"

T-bone sat smiling, nodding. "I can't believe it's already been a year. When is the carnival gonna happen?" He asked Clifford, walking over to him.

"Tomorrow night T." Clifford replied.

Cleo and T-bone jumped barking excited, as Clifford had his tongue hanging out happily.

T-bone then thought about it. What if things won't go so good. It had been a year since they last saw the amazing animals, a lot can change in a year. "I don't know guys. I mean what if they forgot about us. Or some of them could have left the act" He said in a nervous tone.

"Don't be to downhearted T, a year's not that long." Cleo said, giggling a little, shaking her head.

"Well, in human time it's not, but for us dogs a year can be like 4 years for human time I think." Clifford reminded Cleo.

"Wow, I guess time really does go fast." Cleo said, looking down worried a little. She started to think the animals may not even be there anymore.

Clifford then smiled and said. "Don't worry guys, I have a feeling things are gonna go good"

Cleo and T-bone then smiled and were excited again. "Alright, we'll just see what happens." T-bone said, with his tale wagging.

The next evening it was almost time for the carnival, and Emily Elizabeth was getting ready in her room. She went outside to get Clifford excited. Clifford was sitting in his doghouse, waiting excited. "Hey, Clifford! It's time to go boy."

Clifford ran out of the doghouse with his tongue hanging out and was running in circles jumping and barking with a smile. He then licked Emily Elizabeth's face as she giggled and pet him. "Okay, boy, I know you've excited." She then kissed him on the nose and climbed on his back. "Alright Clifford, full speed ahead" Clifford then left the Howard's yard and began to make a run for the carnival.

About an hour later at the carnival, we see Emily Elizabeth, Charlie, and Jetta walking around looking for rides. As they were walking around they saw so many rides they didn't know where to start. Emily Elizabeth then spotted a small roller coaster. She smiled as her eyes lit up and said. "Alright! That looks like fun guys."

As they walked in line Jetta was looking a little nervous and Charlie just looked laid back and was smiling with his arms crossed. "That coaster looks like it's going super fast guys. It might be dangerous."

Charlie laughed and said. "No need to be scared Jetta, these rides are really secure." Emily Elizabeth nodded her head agreeing.

Jetta then held her stomach and said. "I don't have the best stomach when it comes to amusement park and carnival rides."

The 3 kids were up next. Emily Elizabeth handed the man their tickets and they walked over to the roller coaster seats. Jetta was now a little more calmed down. "Well, this feels kinda nice."

"See Jetta, I told you it wouldn't be bad." After they were safely secure in the seats the ride then started. They the moved slowly up to the top of the track. Before they knew it, they were speeding super fast on the track and they were screaming. Clifford was watching them by the ride smiling, and getting a little dizzy from watching it.

When the ride was over they got off and walked through the exit nauseous. Jetta was holding on to her stomach feeling a bit nauseous.

"Jetta are you alright?" Emily Elizabeth asked concerned.

Jetta then smiled and said. "Emily Elizabeth, I've never felt better in my life! Oh, wow! The feeling of danger, of adrenaline! I need to go on another ride!" She jumped into the air laughing.

Just then Jetta saw a ride that really got her excited and that was the hellevator. Her eyes opened wide as she watched the children on the ride screaming and having a good time. "Oh! I want to go on that one guys!" She pointed over the good-looking yet dangerous looking ride.

Emily Elizabeth and Charlie looked at the ride nervous and scared. "I don't know Jetta, I heard accidents have happened on that hellevator ride." Emily Elizabeth said, pulling the color of her shirt sweating a little.

"Oh, come on guys! These rides are safe, you said so yourself Emily Elizabeth." Jetta said with her hands on her hips. She then grabbed their hands and took them to the ride.

Emily Elizabeth and Charlie looked at each other a little nervous. "I don't know about this." Emily said nervously under her breath.

Just before Emily Elizabeth and Charlie knew it, they were already in-line for the hellevator. "Alright Emily Elizabeth, we're next in the line, do you got enough tickets left in your pocket?" Jetta asked Emily putting her hand out to grab the tickets.

Emily Elizabeth reached into her pockets and handed Jetta the tickets with a scared look. Jetta gave the man the tickets, and the 3 kids walked into the seats of the ride.

As they were then secured in the seats of the ride, it then started they were moving up high, Jetta looked down with a smile and said. "Isn't this a great view guys!"

Emily Elizabeth and Charlie were looking down scared. Emily Elizabethwas so scared she was covering her eyes with one hand. "Oh, boy, I can't look!" They then dropped down on the ride and they were going up and down faster and faster.

Clifford was watching in excitement still sitting over by the roller coaster with his head moving up and down looking at Emily Elizabethand the others going up and down fast on the hellevator. "Wow, I wish I was allot smaller and a human, these rides look so much fun!" He said to himself.

Emily Elizabeth and Charlie were screaming their heads off as well as the other children, and Jetta was loving every minute of it and didn't mind that she was getting nauseous. The ride was finally over. Emily Elizabeth Charlie and Jetta walked out of the seats and through the exit. Emily Elizabeth was green in the face and dizzy. "Wow, I think I've had enough rides for tonight." She said, holding on to her stomach.

"Let's go play some games!" Charlie suggested. Emily Elizabeth and Jetta both nodded happy and they then left to look for some good games in the carnival.

Clifford was smiling and said to himself. I wonder where T-bone and Cleo are." He then was looking up at the sky thinking it was a really nice night.

T-bone was over at a hotdog stand with Sheriff Louis. "I love the carnival, don't you T-bone?" He said. T-bone barked happy jumping in response. Sheriff Louis then let T-bone eat a hotdog. He pet him and T-bone then walked over to talk to Clifford.

"Hey, Clifford!" T-bone said with his mouth full, walking towards him with his tale wagging.

Clifford turned his head and smiled. "Hey, T! Awesome night tonight don't you think? Where's Cleo at?"

Cleo walked by T-bone and said. "I'm right here big guy!" T-bone then swallowed the hotdog and burped as Cleo waved her paw over her nose grossed out.

**Author's note: That's the first chapter, stay tuned for the second to hopefully come soon.**


End file.
